


Switching Roles

by kenmaxwell



Category: Diablo III
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaxwell/pseuds/kenmaxwell
Summary: "I tire of conquering. I wish to *be* conquered."Eirena and Freya explore their feelings.





	Switching Roles

Malthael is gone, for now. His co-conspirators have been vanquished, as well, and peace can be restored to the High Heavens and to Sanctuary, with the intervention of my dear friend, the Nephalem Freya. 

As the fragments of the Soulstone flew from the body of our enemy, I saw a light in her eyes unlike anything I’ve seen before.

Watching her slicing angel and demon alike in twain has awakened something in me, but I am yet unsure what it is…

 

The first to greet us upon our return was Auriel. “We must thank you both for your work in defending the High Heavens,” she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice even though her face is hidden.  “As part of our thanks, we welcome you to indulge in our bath house ere your return to Sanctuary.”

I frown. “Bath house? I’ve never known angels to feel the need to relieve stress. And anyway, aren’t the High Heavens in disarray?”

“Battling demons is taxing work, Enchantress. Being a smaller establishment, it tends to repair itself rather quickly. See for yourselves…”

We follow Auriel’s instructions to a rather grand bathing area, with a large pool in the center and several smaller pools surrounding it. Aside from us and a few scantily clad cherubim presenting towels and sponges, the room is entirely empty.

We grab a set for each of us and head into the back dressing rooms. I cast a spell, and within second my clothes are gone, but Freya must removie hers manually.

As she is a daughter of Bul-Kathos, like all barbarians, I was expecting her to be well-muscled, but actually seeing her nude body is…overwhelming, to say the least. Her warrior blood, combined with the never ending heft of thousands of pounds of steel, have blessed her with a body that looks as though the angels themselves took great care in carving her from pure marble.

I have to force myself to stop staring as I wrap myself in a white towel and head back out to the baths ahead of Freya, casting it off to submerge myself up to my shoulders in the warm water of the pool closest to the changing rooms and attempt to calm my heart. My efforts prove futile as Freya walks casually out of the changing rooms a few seconds later, hair tied in a tight bun behind her head. It’s strange to see that glorious mane of red hair restrained so, I think as Freya settles in the pool close to me, resting her arms on the mouth of the pool.

“Gods, I didn’t realize how wound up I was,” she groans, rolling her head around, causing the slightest ripple in the muscles of her neck. “Disemboweling hellspawn is grueling work.”

I clear my throat. “In…indeed. Er…would you like me to wash your back?”

She turns around to kneel on the seat, presenting her back to me. “If you could.”

There is a stirring in my loins at the glorious sight before me, but I ignore it and try to think of the Grotesques and spider women we encountered as I grab my sponge, lather it with soap and massage her back circles with it, leaving a white bubbly trail. 

“Ahh…that’s good,” she moans, burying her face in her arms as I continue. I’ve placed my free hand on her forearm, and I trace my thumb subtly across a vein, enjoying the way it feels underneath my fingers.

Ohh, what I would give to feel this strength pressed against me—

“Are you enjoying the view, Eirena?” Freya asks her back flexing.

“Er…yes?” I reply, confused. “This is a beautiful establishment. Why do you ask?” 

“That’s not what I mean. Behold your underworld.”

I look down and realize, to my horror, that my penis has become fully erect. Not only that, but it’s become fairly well acquainted with Freya’s left buttock.

I drop the sponge and jump away as Freya turns to face me. “Oh, gods, forgive me, Freya! I didn’t realize what was happening! I suppose that’s why I was so dizzy, heh…”

In my frantic rambling, I do not notice that Freya has floated towards me, and is now inches away from my face. “We both know that’s not the only thing. I’ve seen how you look at me, Eirena.”

I swallow. “You…you have?”

“Yes. I want you to know that I feel the same way. You’ve shown me a strength that I rarely see, a strength that isn’t appreciated in my homeland. And…”

She stands up fully before me, and I am met with a member equal in length to mine, but a bit smaller in girth. Not what I was expecting, but…

“It’s magnificent,” I breathe, tracing a finger from base to tip. Freya gasps softly, and her cock twitches. 

“I think it likes me,” I jest, trying to relieve some of the nervous energy within me.

“I’d say so,” Freya purrs, stroking the length of the shaft, and then bending it so the head meets my lips.

“Will you do the honors?” She asks, biting her lip.

“Absolutely.”

I take the base of her cock in my left hand and brace my right against her hip, before sliding my tongue along the side of the shaft, and then licking the underside from base to tip and taking it slowly into my mouth, until it’s nearly at the back of my throat, and I begin to suck in earnest, looking up at Freya, who seems quite pleased. She gulps, brushing my bangs behind my ear and massaging her breast with her free hand. “Seeing you down there only stokes my fire, Enchantress,” she moans, cradling my cheek with her hand.

I pull her out of my mouth. “That was my intent,” I purr, stroking her slowly. Suddenly, she bends down, picks me up and steps out of the pool, concealing us from view by means of a wide column. She flips me upside down and begins to lick the head of my cock. I am caught my pleasant surprise, my eyes widening.

“Fuck my mouth, Eirena,” she says, though her mouth is full.

I oblige her, slowly thrusting my hips into her mouth as best as I can, while continuing my work on her. Her mouth feels so good, but I will not be outdone. I secretly cast a spell to make my uvula incorporeal, and then take her cock to the base. Her grip is such that I am able to use my hands, and I push three fingers into her vagina, thrilling internally at how wet it feels inside.

Freya makes a noise, and her knees buckle for a second, but her cunt squeezes around my fingers, her wetness seeping between them slowly, as her tongue works my cock and I thrust my hips faster.

“Aaah, Freya…I-I’m about to…” I stammer, feeling my orgasm approaching. Suddenly the warrior woman pulls my cock out of her mouth, and spins me around to face her. I’m confused for a moment.

“Oh! Did you want to…?” I grab the head of her cock and press the tip against my entrance.

“No.”

She places me on the floor.

“I tire of conquering. I wish to  _be_ conquered.”

My eyes widen. “What?”

“I’ll take us to the Slaughtered Calf and explain there.”

…

……

………

We teleport to the area outside the inn, enter with payment to tender to the barmaid for a room, and seclude ourselves therein. Freya sits crosslegged on the bed and bids me join her. 

I sit directly across from her and allow her to collect her thoughts.

“…Since I began pursuing others romantically, my encounters have always been the same. Men, women, those that lie between, all come to fear my size and power and insist that I take the lead, I imagine for fear that I will destroy them if displeased. I wish only to instill true fear on the battlefield; I wish to be struck upon in the bedroom.” 

She leans forward, taking my hands in hers.

“Will you do me this service?”

In response, I lunge forward, making Freya fall back on the bed underneath her. I lace our fingers together and bring them up to the headboard. I kiss her deeply, entwining my tongue with hers. I break the kiss and whisper, “I would love to.”

Soon, we have dispensed of our attire, and Freya is mewling and moaning under me once more, as I play with her magnificent breasts, massing them in my hands and licking and sucking her sensitive nipples. My thigh is between her legs, and I can feel how warm and wet she is becoming under my touch. I press it harder against her, and she gasps, grinding her hips into it.

“Eirena…Eirena, I need to touch myself. I need to relieve this ache. Can I?”

I think about it for a moment.

“…Denied.”

With that, I release her and stand upright, and before Freya realizes what I’m doing, I cast a low level binding spell. Within second, Freya is hovering facedown just above the bed, suspended in mid-air by ethereal purple shackles around her wrists and ankles, her twitching cock hanging downward, her glans tortuously close to the surface of the bed. 

“I’m using a minimal amount of mana to do this. With these manacles I can put you in any shameful position I want.”

I conjure a riding crop as well, and place the paddle against her left buttock, keeping It there as I walk towards the head of the bed, and grab a fistful of Freya’s hair, pulling upwards to make her face me.

“I will give you pleasure when I so desire. I will give you pain when I so desire. You will have your release when I decide to give it to you, and not before. You will address me as ‘Mistress’. The safe word is ‘Eirena’. Understood?”

Freya gulps. In her eyes, I can see a mixture of fear and excitement. “Yes.”

“’Yes’, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.” I smile and release her hair.

“Good girl.”

I dismiss the crop and kneel behind her, spreading the cheeks of her buttocks apart, admiring the wet, twitching cunt before me.

“You’ve already prepared the way, it seems. How shameful,” I say, feigning disapproval, though my own cock is chafing in my loincloth. I set it free, rubbing the shaft against her slit, enjoying its slickness. “I could just take you right now, you know…” I bend over, still rubbing my cock against her, taking her breasts in my hands. “Would you like that, Freya? Would you like for your mistress to bury her cock inside you, and fuck you into oblivion?” I nibble the helix of her ear, and wait for an answer.

“Ohh, yes, please use my hole, Mistress! Please rend me asunder with your cock!” She breathes, desperately trying to push the head of my cock inside her.

“Mmm…not yet.” I sit upright once more, and she whines in protest.

“No complaining,” I command sternly, briefly summoning the crop again to swat her left ass cheek, and slowly rubbing her clit. “You’ve yet to earn my cock. I told you, I’m going to take my time with you.”

I start by pouring lubricant into the creases of her anus and over the hand between her legs. I slowly work my fingers inside her pussy. “Gods, you’re so powerful, yet so soft inside…”

I’m overcome with an intense urge to thrust my cock inside her, but I must make her wait…

Instead, I continue until I have six fingers inside her, four in her cunt and two in her ass. I find her prostrate and press against it with the tips of my fingers, amused by the way her cock twitches between her legs when I do so. 

I can hear Freya making little sounds in the back of her throat, trying her best not to cry out, even though I’m knuckle deep inside her, toying with her sweet-spots and refusing to touch her cock.

I replace my own hand with two hands of aether to continue my work, then crawl underneath Freya towards the head of the bed to face her. I take her chin in my hand and savor the look of one drowning in pleasure yet unable to surface. “Do you wish for release, my dear?” I purr, kissing her lips and brushing the hair from her sweaty forehead.

Freya can only make choked moans in response, trying not to drool.

“Just a bit longer…”I sit upright so that my throbbing cock is close to her lips. She tries to reach it with her tongue, but I back away slightly so that it’s just out of reach of even that. Then I inch closer to her, and just when her tongue can reach the shaft, I push my cock past her lips into her warm mouth. She is pleased by this, and sucks in earnest, looking at me thankfully, no longer caring if she begins to drool. I give into my urge to grab the back of her head and thrust my hips into her mouth.

“Ahhh, gods, yes…that’s a good girl…” I moan, concentrating on the way her tongue wraps around my shaft.

I realize that I am nearing orgasm, and wrap Freya’s hair around my fist before pulling my cock out of her mouth, allowing my arousal to fade away.

“Agggh…do you want my cum, pet?”

Freya nods.

“Do you wish to feel my seed inside you?” I ask, slowly stroking my cock in front of her.

“P…please fill me with your seed, Mistress…”

“Certainly.” I crawl underneath Freya one last time, dismiss the ethereal hand inside her pussy, and in one slow, smooth motion, replace it with my cock, burying it deep inside, and I hear Freya gasp in pleasure. I cannot move immediately because the way it embraces my cock threatens to open the floodgates. To maintain my dominance, I use it to torment her further:

“Are you certain you deserve to be fucked, though?”

Freya moans in frustration. “Mistress…Mistress, please! Please fuck me…!” she sobs, wiggling her ass to egg me on.

I acquiesce, slowly fucking her from behind, savoring her warmth and tightness.

“You caress me so greedily…you’ve been awaiting this, haven’t you, you harlot!” I growl, squeezing her left buttock.

“Ahh! Yes, Mistress! I’ve—mmm!—waited for you to—ohh—ravish me with your cock for s-sooo looong…!” She moans, trying to back into me to meet my thrusts. Unable to hold myself back, I pull Freya’s arms towards me and hold them behind her by the wrists, thrusting harder and faster into her.

“Would you like me to play with your cock, pet?” I purr into her ear, reaching underneath and grabbing her shaft, feeling it pulse in my hands as I slowly stroke and squeeze it. 

“Please torture my cock, Mistress! Please milk my cock!”

I flip her over in mid-air. Her arms are still behind her back and her legs are spread open and bent at the knees, just as I need her. I reenter, taking her cock in my hand and stroking it in time with my long, hard thrusts.

I bend down to kiss Freya full on the lips, my tongue swiriling with hers as she moans with increasing intensity into my mouth. I break the kiss, and suck and lick at her nipple, rolling it between my fingers with my free hand.

“Are you enjoying the way I fuck you, Freya?”

“Ohhh…yes…oh, Mistress, your cock is magnificent,” Freya moans, causing me to harden further. Her cock soon becomes slick with precum, and I stroke faster. “Oh! Yes, just like that…! Oh, it’s so much…”

“Is this too much to bear, Freya? Do you want your release?”

“Please…please make me cum, Mistress! I need to cum!”

All I needed to hear.

I turn her over once more, and bring her upright, moving her arms behind her head and placing my hands underneath her legs. I grab her cock and stroke it, thrusting upwards into her tightening pussy.

An incredible urge to cum is welling up inside me. I tease her clit with one finger in an attempt to bring her to orgasm first.

“You’re so godsdamned tight, Freya…” I hiss, my voice strained as I approach ejaculation.

“Ohh…Mistress, I can’t hold on any longer! Please let me cum with your cock!

I thrust faster. “Do it! Cum on my cock, pet!”

“Ahhhhh! Thank youuu!!” At that moment, she cries out, her body convulsing in my arms. Her cock pulses and twitches in my hand as it ejaculates, and her pussy squeezes tight around me over and over again. I continue fucking her, prolonging her orgasm, until I reach my limit, releasing my semen inside her, hissing in pleasure as she milks me…

Soon, my cock begins to go limp, and I pull out of her, falling back on the bed, gathering just enough strength to dismiss the shackles holding Freya aloft. She falls to her knees, and pitches face first into pillow, motionless and breathing heavily. I sit up and crawl towards her to lie on top of her, gently massaging her slit, feeling the mixture of my semen and her juices seep through my fingers. “Are…are you alright?”

She nods. “I needed that.” She turns over, taking me into her arms and kissing me on the lips. “I was unaware you had such a commanding side to you, Eirena.”

“You said you wished to be conquered,” I reply, shrugging

She laughs. “And you did not disappoint, Enchantress.”

We pass out in each other’s arms, and the next morning set out once more to strike terror in the hearts of the forces of hell.


End file.
